The Stronger I Become
by MakeMeWoozie
Summary: Hinata wants to get stronger, but when everyone else gives up on her where will she turn to? A group of unlikely friends help Hinata become stronger and Hinata helps them change for the better. Along the way she finds love in an expected member. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T T
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was wondering aimlessly around Konoha in the dead of Winter. Winter had always been her favorite season, their was something about the silent beauty that the young ninja loved. Without knowing it, her feet carried her to her long time crushes favorite food stand, Ichiraku Ramen. Personally she never cared much for ramen in fact she didn't like it at all, she only went there to be closer to him, nope, her favorite food was cinnamon buns. A small smile came over her as she walked up to the ramen stand. She noticed two people sitting next to each other, it was Naruto and Sakura. Hinata watched them interact with each other, Naruto would say something and right after would stuff his face full of ramen, while Sakura would do one of three things. She would either laugh, lightly punch him in the arm which is a rarity in itself, and the last one puzzled Hinata. Sometimes when Naruto was too busy eating she, Sakura, would stare at Naruto almost...longingly.

This particular time Naruto just so happened to look over and see Sakura's gaze. He seemed confused by it and with that goofy smile of his, said. "What? There something on my face."

Sakura shook her head no, "Say Naruto..." she began. "Do you still like me?"

"Of course I do, where'd that come from all of the sudden?" He said.

Sakura shook her had again. "That's not what I mean."

Naruto slurped down the rest of his ramen and wiped his face. "Then what do you mean?"

"Like back in the academy days."

"Back...in the...academy days-

But Naruto was cut off as Sakura pushed her lips against Naruto. It was a light feathery kiss, but it was enough to make him speechless, a thing not even Lady Tsunade herself could accomplish. He didn't move and nether did she, until she backed away from the kiss.

"I...I think I might like you back." She said with a blush, her faced turned the opposite side.

It took no genius to see that Sakura had just confessed to Naruto who had happily accepted her feelings. This was a huge blow to Hinata. not only had Sakura confessed, knowing full well about Hinata's feelings toward the blonde. but he had accepted them too. Hinata ha spent year trying to get Naruto's attention, it's not fair that Sakura could just change her mind, and all of the sudden want Naruto too.

"Hey Hinata-chan would you like to join us?" Yelled Naruto.

Unknowingly to Hinata, Naruto and Sakura had spotted her while she as busy trying to sort out her heart break, but still Hinata politely shook her head no and thanked both of them for inviting her. "I've got some things to take care of anyway." she said and began walking away.

This time it was Sakura's turn to feel hurt, she felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time...guilt. Sakura knew full well of the consequences she would face if she voiced out her feelings for Naruto, but at this point she was willing to do anything to feel loved. She was tired of Sasuke belittling her, though she was told many times by Naruto himself not to let it get to her, and when her parents died Naruto was the one who had been there. Hinata really had picked a good one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The following morning, Hinata awoke with tear stains and red eyes, puffy from crying. She then got showered and dressed in her normal attire of blue pants, a fishnet shirt and her lavender colored jacket, and headed towards the kitchen. Hinata didn't like having other people cook for her, not ever since her mom died anyway, so she learned how to cook on her own at a young age. While she was leaning over the counter on her toes her cousin Neji decides to make his presence known.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata turned around and saw Neji casulaly leaning against the doorway.

"Hiashi-sama wished to see you in his private quarters."

Neji didn't show it often, but he really did care for Hinata. He didn't have to show it, Hinta always just kinda of knew. That's the amazing thing about her though, always being able to see the good in someone or something.

Hinata bowed and thanked Neji for telling her, she walked past Neji on her way out the door. "Please, be strong Hinata-sama..."

"Huh? Did you say something Neji-neesan?"

Neji stared at Hinata, then shook his head, "...Nothing at all." he said.

With a nod Hinata was off to see her father in his office. She knocked lightly but firmly, and entered when she heard a tired 'come in'.

Hiashi stopped what he was doing and looked up from the paper work in his hand. "Sit down."

"Hinata, as you are already well aware you are heiress to the Huyuga clan, but your skills as a ninja are lacking far behind your time."

"My t-training has been-

Do not interrupt. Since the age of five, I have done the best I could do to train you, but I see now that I had been wasting my time. You are not an example for your sister to follow, in fact you are the exact opposite of what you were expected to be to the Hyuga clan, and I fear that if one day you were to come in control of the Hyuga clan, it would inevitably fall. The simple fact of the matter is you aren't cut out to be a heiress, you aren't even cut out to be a ninja. Someone who has fallen to there younger sister countless time could never be such a thing, however as head of the Hyuga clan I must ensure the future of this clan."

Hinata sat silently, anticipating the worst, but hoping, maybe by some crazy miracle, that what she was hearing and would stop. That maybe all of this was just a bad dream, and she would end up back in her bed and Naruto and Sakura wouldn't have shared that kiss and everything would be as it should, but that didn't happen.

"Hinata Huyuga, you are here by banished from the Huyuga compound. The elders and I have decided to disown you and place Hanabie in line for heiress. Pack you things and leave the premises as soon as possible."

Hinata hid her eyes from her father with her bangs, she was afraid if she looked him in the eye he would be able to see the tears forming in her eyes. She stood up not saying anything either, she didn't trust her voice right now, she was sure that of she tried to say anything her voice would come out in a pathetic cracking and sobbing mess, so instead she just bowed and left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks for reading! I appreciate criticism if you have any, until next time! Ja ne!


	2. Enemies or Alies?

Once Hinata had gathered all her clothes into sealing scrolls, she took all the money she had and and strolled through the village in search of an apartment. Unfortunately, the snow festival just ended two days ago so many of the apartments were rented out. Taking a break, Hinata sat down on a bench in front of the village gates

"This is where Sasuke left behind Sakura" She thought absentmindedly.

Hinata P.O.V

No one really knew what happened the night Sasuke left, because Sakura refused to talk about it. She wouldn't even tell Naruto her close teammate who she had confined in when Sasuke was absent. Now that Sasuke was back everyone thought he and Sakura would get together...that wasn't what happened though. This was probably what everyone least expected, but somehow Naruto had done it. He had gained Sakura's affection, and he was glad to return them.

I rose from my position on the bench and headed to the waterfall near team eights old training grounds.

Upon arriving at the waterfall I quickly took of my oversized jacket and pants, and set them on a large rock next to the waterfall. I dipped my foot in the water feeling how cold it was before using my chakra to walk to the center of the water. Sitting in the icy cold water, I closed my eyes and began gather chakra all over my body. When I felt I had gathered enough chakra to perform the new technique I had been working on I stood up and slowly began to twirl, lifting my hands above my head.

I whispered under my breathe. "Water Style: Ice Hurricane..."

Water and frozen shards of ice slowly began to rise and circle my body as I waved my hands around the water followed. It was incredibly difficult to keep the jutsu stable, and it collapsed after only one minute.

'It needs more work, I can't maintain it for a long time and it drains a lot of my chakra.'

I swam to the edge of the lake taking a small towel out of my bag and drying myself off as quickly as possible. I grabbed my clothes from the rocks and got dressed. Afterwards, I decided to work on my taijutsu, and positioned myself in front of one of the wooden post I began circling around, twisting my body while continuously hitting the tree with my gentle fist. After an hour of stationary training I created two kage no bushin and began a sparring match against the two clones.

Hours later I later nearly passed out on the forest floor, breathing heavily. Catching my breath, I sat up and looked around for my bag. Once I had gathered all my things I began my journey back to the village. I walked slowly because my muscle aches from the training I had done, I didn't mind it though. The forest was a kind of calming place for me, and there wasn't any point to rush back to the village.

'Ahh...what am I gonna do..?'

Snap~

I stopped walking. Something else, or someone else was with me. I tried focusing my chakra so I could pinpoint there's, but no matter how hard I tried it didn't seem like anyone else was here.

"Is...Is someone out there?" I asked peeking though some bushes.

Out of the bushes hopped a small white bunny with red eyes. I sighed and bent down to pet him. He didn't try and run away either. I giggled. "You sure are a strange...well I guess we both are."

I stood up and went to turn around, so I cloud continue my path back to the village, but when I turned around I was meet with another pair of red eyes. I didn't have a chance to react as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Flashback

"Okasan can we get ice cream?"

A five year old Hinata tugged on her mothers sleeve. Her mother was stunning, she wore a yellow sun dress with her dark violet hair framing her face. Little Hinata wore a light lavender kimono with butterfly's decorated everywhere. They were at a secluded area where a fast collection of flowers grew they had arrived that morning to have a picnic it was noon now and Hinata had grown hungry.

"Yeah let's get going before it gets too late." Hinata's mother took her hand and led her through the woods back to Konoha. She stopped when she felt three chakra signatures. Then calmly activated her byakugan and scanned the area. Figuring out that they were only three hundred yards away. She scoped up Hinata and began running towards the village. "Okasan what's wrong?"

Hinata's mother looked down at the innocent child in her arms. She smiled once more before kissing Hinata on the head.

"Hinata, remember to always be kind like me and strong like your father and the most important thing is that you mommy will always love you."

Hinata's mother summoned a giant wolf and put Hinata on it. She then instructed the wolf to take Hinata back to the leaf village and send for help.

Hinata's last memories of her mom was her smiling and then turning to be met by three ninjas. Hinata's mother faded into the bushes and trees of forest.

End Flashback

XxXxXxXxXxX

I don't know how long I was unconscious for, but when I woke up and was laying on a dirty prison floor. There were chakra cuffs on my wrist as well, preventing me from molding any of my chakra at all. Looking around the cell I noticed there was a bathroom with only a toilet. That was all the cell was pretty bare and I could only barely make out the outside of the bars without using my byakugan. There were other cells surrounding me, and one across from me. The one across from me looked empty until I saw someone just barely alive shuffling towards the front of the cage.

"A new prisoner, huh...? I guess collecting prisoners is the only thing they can do now...tsk what lowly creatures." It was a male voice, and it sounded raspy and dry like he hadn't been given any water for days.

I didn't say anything, I had the feeling he was talking more to himself than to me anyone. So I sat quietly with my knees hugged to my chest.

"Hey girl." He called out to me. "Where're you from anyway?"

I stared up at the man and answered simply. "The Leaf Village."

He laughed. "Ahhh The Leaf Village huh? You'd think they'd had enough of them."

"D-Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"Of course I do, I've been here long enough. This is the Akatsuki base."

"T-The Akatsuki..." My voice faded off into a whisper.

'I can't make any sense of this..." I had been sitting in this cell for over three hours trying to come up with a logical reason, any reason why the Akatsuki would want to kidnap me. I sat there wondering if anyone would notice that I had gone missing, and send help. They would, wouldn't they?

I thought about all my friends back at the village, and I thought about Naruto and Sakura. Just thinking about them made my heart feel heavy. 'Besides even if I did go back to the village...I don't even have a home anymore.'

All these negative thought swirled in my head and I became distracted and didn't notice the dark figure standing at my door.

"Hey, un" It was another guy. "Get up"

Still lost in my thought, I unintentionally ignored him. He stayed quite not repeating himself, I didn't move an inch either. I heard him let out a have sigh and walk in the cell. He grabbed me by the arm and lead me down the dark corridor, that came to an end in front of a large wooden door. Pushing it open he shoved me into the room. Inside the rest of the Akatsuki could be heard mumbling under the breaths.

"Enough."

Silence quickly resumed among the group. The man who silenced them appeared to be there leader. He had a strong aura coming from him and no one objected or spoke back.

"Hyuga Hinata," He began. "We, the Akatsuki, have a proposal for you."

XxXxXxXxXxX

T.B.C

Okay so let me explain a few things

1\. Sasuke returned to the village after killing Orochimaru, which means all the Akatsuki members are alive.

2\. Sasori was not killed when fighting Sakura he escaped...somehow, and he has his regular body back

3\. Sasuke knows everything about Itachi and why he killed there clan.

4\. Tobi is just Tobi.

I think that's it if you have any questions feel free to ask. One more thing I need you guys to decide who Hina will end up with.

Edited 3/13/16

Thank you all my cinnamon rolls for reading this story! Remember that I have another book full of one shots that I'm currently taking request for. So feel free to ask for a story :3


End file.
